beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade Wiki:Requests for Chat Mod rights/Archive 2
This is an archive article. Only administrators may edit this page. Titi and Co Ello, there, I would like to re-apply to becoming a Chat mod once again. I've been here for around 7-8 months now with decent amount of edits.I'm mature enough to figure which is the right thing to do in the chat, and I'm pretty much in chat 24/7. Oh and I'm attempting of becoming a chat mod for another reason and that is to impress Itit (Don't tell her) Thank you for wasting you time on a lonely kid like me (Forever Alone) —Titi and Co • JUSTICE • 22:30, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Approve You got the criteria; you're all set. -- [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 23:47, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Disapprove 'Final Result: Approved' I think everybody basically agrees that you've got what it takes to be a Chat Mod, Titi. -- [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 23:49, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Synchro37 Hi, I would like to apply for Chat Mod Rights. I have been on the wiki for almost 7 months I have 608 edits and add more things to pages. I go on the chat a lot, I am one of the people where you will see me there every day. I try to keep chat calm at times even though I am not a chat mod. I think this would be a good job because at times in the morning there are no chat mods so I want to fill that spot in. Well I guess that's my review, Thank You! :D Sync Gummy Bear! 00:40, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Approve Disapprove Synch trust me, you're a great person; but you've just not been here long enough and no offense, but 608 edits thus far isn't really the material we're looking for. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 23:57, July 17, 2012 (UTC) 'Final Result: Disapproved' Sorry Synch, you're gonna need more experience. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 23:57, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kululu12 Hello, I am reapplying to become a chat mod again. I have made 1,514 edits, and have been here since January 2012 (About 5 months). I am on chat alot and usually get along with people xD Approve Yeah Kulu, you're a pretty great user. Been here a decent amount and you really do help along with the wiki. You got it. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 23:57, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Disapprove 'Final Result: Approved' May need a little training, but you deserve it Kulu. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 23:57, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Oooo...What kind of Training? Im Interested xD Holy feck, you're actually reading this! Well the training was something we discussed a while ago, but I don't think you need it anymore... [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 00:27, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- ReconStrike Commando I'd like to reapply for chat moderator status. I've been on the wiki for almost a year, I have one thousand six hundred and something edits. I go on chat when I can, I try to be on everyday before and after school, though I sometimes have other commitments. I don't actually care if you re-grant them but hey it'd be cool to have them. Recon, the Autobot UFOlogist 06:35, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Approve Disapprove To be honest Reco, I think you're a really great Chat Mod. But apparently, we've been hearing users' complaints towards you and it's kinda disappointing for me to hear that. You got the criteria Reco but, I think you're gonna need to work on your self-image. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 00:07, July 18, 2012 (UTC) 'Final Result: Disapproved' Really apologize for the decline Reco, but try and work on your image, all right? [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 00:07, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Duncan Ravenclaw Reapplying for mod status. Iv been on the wiki for more then 9 months now and I know the rules very well. Im on chat whenever I can and Iv been fair enough in my time as a mod previously so request to you to give the pwers to me again. Iv got over 800 edits. --Duncan Ravenclaw 07:05, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Approve Disapprove Duncan, you may have over 900 edits but so far, only like 500 are mainspace. I also don't seem to see you as often on chat basically. You have been here since August of last year Duncan, but you really gotta work on those two other things. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 00:07, July 18, 2012 (UTC) 'Final Result: Disapproved' If you wanna be a Chat Mod, you really gotta step it up. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 00:07, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- 4everNura I'm reapplying for the chat mod status. I've been on the wiki for almost 10 months now. I have a fair amount of edits and I am well aware of the chat rules. So I think I should become a chat mod again. If not then that's not a big problem,I'll keep on working here. 4everNura 08:37, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Approve Disapprove Nura you may have been here for almost a year now, but only like 700 of your 1,800 are namespace. Plus, we never really see you on Chat as often like with Duncan. Gotta improve those things if you want this Chat Modship. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 00:07, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- 'Final Result: Disapproved' Need to improve those things, Nura. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 00:07, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Blade0886 I'd like to get chatmod rights, because it's nearly a year i'm here, and i'd like to help the already existing mods with another good opinion.Ya want war?? ya gonna have it!!! 09:33, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Approve Disapprove Blade, only like 100 out of your 300 edits are mainspace. We also don't tend to see you on chat as often. I don't know what else to say except work on those things, Blade. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 00:23, July 18, 2012 (UTC) 'Final Result: Disapproved' Need improvement, Blade. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 00:23, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- TheLyricalLeaf I'd like to re-apply as a mod. I have 1312 edits overall, I have also been here a year and 2 months, have been a mod for a while and have had previous administrator experience. I'm like a leaf, drifting through the wind 12:55, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Approve Disapprove Leaf, you made a lot of edits on your old Pisces214/DragonManiac86 account. But the problem is you made another account and basically, we made a rule not to give higher rights to users who have created another account. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 00:23, July 18, 2012 (UTC) 'Final Result: Disapproved' Sorry Leaf, maybe we might take a look at this rule another time. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 00:23, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- SkyRocketBolt I would like to re-apply for my modship status. So far I have 430 edits. I always come on chat almost every single day and it's been a year that I have been here.I know the rules here and know how to settle things here.I was a good mod previously but you know, If I'm not a mod again, it is alright with me. Boltastic! Approve Disapprove Bolt, you edit decently; but your edits are simply too low for us to grant you Chat Mod powers. Make much more edits Bolt, before you decide to try out again. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 00:23, July 18, 2012 (UTC) 'Final Result: Disapproved' You know what to do Bolt, more editing. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 00:23, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- ShadowJade I'd like to apply for mod rights, I think i'd like to help out even thought I don't have too much edits, but i've been here for almost a year and I thought i'd be more serious and misc in a setting where I have a job to do...for details on my abilities ask Blade or Titi or Icepegasus... Approve Disapprove Jade, you are like really low on edits as you said. But no offense, you're not quite mature or serious to be a Chat Mod yet. I even remember when you would be kicked or banned several times on Chat for breaking the rules. You really have things to work on, Jade. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 00:23, July 18, 2012 (UTC) 'Final Result: Disapproved' Jade, you have a long way to go if you want this power. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 00:23, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Miranda Blue I'd like to apply for mod rights as i am here for a year now. I know the chat rules and also respect them. I come on chat often and i think thats all iv got to say. Miranda Blue 14:20, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Approve Disapprove Miranda, only 93/296 of your edits are mainspace. I also don't tend to see you on chat a lot of times. I think I know what you have to do, Blue. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 00:23, July 18, 2012 (UTC) 'Final Result: Disapproved' No offense Miranda, but you're not just Chat Mod-material at the moment. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 00:23, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Beybladerspirit29 I would like to apply to be a chatmod. I edit here everyday and have over 1,700 edits. I have been here for a little over two months, although. I am also in chat very often, know the chat rules, and try to get along with everyone. Thank you :) Beybladerspirit29 2:09, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Approve Disapprove Spirit, I think you're a pretty great user. My only concern is that you haven't well been here long enough, tbh. Also because some users dislike you for reasons I don't know about. Just try and gain more experience here, okay? [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 00:23, July 18, 2012 (UTC) 'Final Result: Disapproved' Sorry Spirit, but more experience will help out a lot. ---- FusionXHelios5980 I would like to reapply for ChatMod status. I am in chat most of the time. I have 755 edits, and 619 of those edits are main. I've been here almost a year. I know the rules of chat, and I try most of the time to be fair to others in the Beyblade Wikia chat. Thank you for your time. Approve Disapprove Fusion, you're a great guy. But although your 619 edits of your 755 are namespace, I think you should try and pass the 600-mark of edits. You're great Fusion, but I think both you and I know you'll have to make more edits to be a Chat Mod here. Also because one admin made you one without consulting us... but regardless. It shouldn't be too hard to reach the 700 or 800-editing mark, right? [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 00:23, July 18, 2012 (UTC) 'Final Result: Disapproved' Sorry Fusion, but I don't see you far from being one. You'll get there man. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 00:23, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ----